


i think i love you better now

by mysterytwin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dippica Week, F/M, i've been waiting for this week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytwin/pseuds/mysterytwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of Dippica Week 2016 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i just want to know you better

There is nothing more annoying than a person who wants to know your secret identity. _Especially_ if that person is your best friend. 

Pacifica's starting to think that she should just call quits on the whole superhero thing. Maybe she's just not meant to be one. Maybe that's why she's cursed with a paranormal-loving dork as a best friend. 

But then she remembers why she's doing this. She remembers that even if her parents can't turn anything relatively near to the word 'good', she can. Even if she has to hide her stupid identity from the townsfolk. 

The comic books and the movies did not warn her about how stressful being a superhero could be. How did they even handle it? You had to be in this place and that place and _there are crimes everywhere_. Plus, it's summer. She's supposed to be relaxing with her best friends and eating ice cream but no. 

Sometimes she just wants to scream. 

Thankfully, the crime rate has been decreasing rapidly. No one thanks her for it, but it's okay. It's okay. Really, it is. 

(So maybe she's feeling just a tad bit bitter about it.)

Pacifica rubs her arm, sporting a new bruise after trying to stop an burglar from sneaking away earlier that day. It was small, thankfully. So she could pull it off, she just had to wear the sweater Mabel had given her years ago until it faded. 

"You okay?" Dipper asks, watching her. "You seem a little unfocused."

"I'm fine," she says almost instantly. 

He raises his eyebrow, unconvinced. "If you say so." But he doesn't turn his head to watch the movie again, which irritates her slightly. "Have you heard the news? Little miss vigilante stopped a burglar from escaping again."

She tenses—she just has to play it cool. Nonchalant. Simple. Easy. She can do this. "Isn't that a good thing?"

Dipper scrunches up his nose. "Well, yeah, it is. But she burned down a tree, there was a minor earthquake, the some citizens almost drowned when she tried capturing the burglar with _water_ —how stupid is that?—and the wind was so strong, it blew away a roof! Those aren't good things."

It's not her fault she could get carried away with her powers. "She's an elementalist, what were you expecting?"

"I don't know—a little _control_ maybe?" he replies sarcastically. She can hear the water in the glass next to her on the table start to boil. Why did he have to be so irritating? Couldn't he just let her be on her own?

"Maybe she doesn't have that much control yet! It's not her fault!" She bites her lip. She shouldn't have said that. She shouldn't have said that. She should not have said that. 

He crosses his arms. "How would you know that, huh?"

She curses mentally. "I—Dipper, she's not that bad, okay? Just give her a shot. Why do you want to know who she is so bad, anyway?" She gets an idea. "You don't have a crush on her, now do you?"

Dipper's cheeks turn red. "W-what? No! Of course not! Why would you think such a thing?"

Pacifica has to hope her cheeks aren't turning red because _Dipper Pines_ might _have a crush on her_. 

She laughs, grinning widely. "Well _this_ explains everything."

"I don't have a crush on her!" he argues. "It's just that—her powers, not everyone has powers and I want to know where they came from!"

Her smile fades instantly. The water starts boiling again. "So what? So you can experiment on her? She's a _person_ , Dipper! Not some experiment!"

His eyes narrow at her tone. "Of course I know she's a person! I'm not stupid—"

A sharp gust of wind passes through. "Well, you're acting like you are! Why can't you just let her be?" _Why can't you just let me be?_

"Why do you care so much? You don't even _know_ her!" he exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. 

She's screaming at this point. "YES, I _DO_!"

The glass bursts into flames and Dipper's eyes widen. He looks back at Pacifica. Then at the glass. 

She really overdid it this time. 

"You—" Dipper starts, his fingers running through this hair. "You're—"

Staying silent, Pacifica grabs a bottle of water from her bag and pours it over the fire. It's gone within a second. 

She really messed up this time, she thinks as she turns to face Dipper. 

Taking a deep breath, she says, "Yes, I'm the girl you hate so much. The one you want to experiment on. Please don't tell anyone."

He nods, not saying anything. She decides that it's time for her to leave and grabs her bag and heads for the door. She's already halfway out the door when she hears him speak. 

"I won't tell. I promise."

And then she leaves.

* * *

She gets a text later that day.

FROM: Dipper

_I'm sorry. For everything. If you come by the Shack tomorrow, I promise I'll make it up to you._

_(There will be popcorn. And maybe Pitt Cola, but it depends if Grunkle Stan lets me actually spend some money.)_

TO: Dipper

_i'll bring the pitt cola. just make sure mabel doesn't eat all the popcorn by the time i get there, okay?_

FROM: DIPPER

_Sure :)_

TO: Dipper

_you're forgiven, pines._

Pacifica shuts her phone off, wondering what mess awaited her the next day because of course Dipper's going to tell Mabel. And she doesn't know how to react to that. 

But she sleeps with a smile on her face anyway.


	2. you and i were fireworks that went off too soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to parties isn't his thing. It's her thing. But why wasn't she invited?

It's a little scary how persuasive Pacifca Northwest can be. He's pretty sure that she's a certified liar at this point. But whatever she said, there's no way he's going to crash a party with her. 

It's not because he thinks it's morally wrong—well, yeah, it _is_ , but that's not the main reason. To be honest, he's not even sure why he doesn't want to go. Yeah, Mabel's in that party and pretty much everyone's invited. Well, everyone except him. And Pacifica. 

Dipper actually doesn't know why she's not invited because _come on_! She's _Pacifica Northwest_! Who would be dumb enough not to invite her? He asked Mabel why, who only muttered something about a dumb feud. He still doesn't get it. 

It doesn't really matter. It's not like it changes he fact that he's in the Northwest Manor—he's supposed to be banned from being there, actually—and watching her prepare to crash a stupid party.

"Come on, Dipper! It'll be fun!" she says for billionth time, trying to get him to come along. "We'll just take a few drinks and leave, no biggie!"

"You're starting to sound like Mabel," he tells her with a roll of his eyes. "And as tempting as it seems, I am _not_ crashing that party."

"Stop being such a big baby. Come on! It'll be F-U-N!" she spells it out for emphasis, but Dipper just thinks it's ridiculous. 

"How many times do I have to tell you? N-O. And you seem way too cheery for a party crasher," he comments, taking a sip of his Pitt Cola. 

She tries on a different hat. "I'm just excited."

"Why do you want to go so bad? Weren't you, like, not invited for a reason?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. 

"It's not like you were invited, Pines." He knows she's avoiding the real question. "I mean, even Mabel was."

He takes another sip, watching her slip on a different pair of shoes. "But you're a Northwest! Don't you think it's a little odd that you weren't invited?"

"No!" she shouts suddenly. Blinking, her eyes widen, having realized what she said. "I mean—no, it's not odd."

He smirks. Now it's his turn at the temptation. "Don't you think it's just the slightest bit peculiar how Mabel was invited, but you weren't? If I were you, I would be having an outrage—"

"Just shut up, Dipper," she interrupts coldly. "It's nothing."

"Well, it clearly isn't. You know, I thought you were _always_ invited to parties. Turns out I was wrong," he says with a satisfied smirk. Her first are clenched. 

Pacifica turns back around to face him. "Her name is Melissa Matthews. Our families are rivals. She embarrassed me in front of everyone. She hates me. I hate her. And now," her eyes narrow. "You are coming with me to crash her stupid party."

"I never said yes," but he's grinning anyway. 

"Do I look like I'm giving you the choice?" her voice is a little icy, it's kinda scary. 

He puts both hands up. "Alright, alright, I'll come. But," he pauses. "We're going to need spray paint."

"Why?" her eyebrows raised. 

"No one embarrasses Pacifica Northwest except me."

She crosses her arms. "I don't know whether to be flustered or annoyed."

He grins. "Let's go."

And it turns out, it's pretty fun.


	3. missing you like this is such sweet sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been years, but it all seems like it was yesterday.

It's late at night when she remembers him. She's sitting alone in her dimly lit apartment in a big city when it happens. And it's a little overwhelming because it happens all at once. God, it's been _years_ since she last saw him. 

But she remembers every detail as if she only saw him yesterday. 

It starts with his eyes. The way there would be crinkles near them whenever he laughed. The way they lit up and looked at the world like there's always something to be discovered. The way they looked at her and made her feel so important in the world. And how brown they were. She'd never forget a shade of brown like that. 

Then there's his laugh. A little dorky, but it made her have butterflies in her stomach every time she heard it. It sounds a little like the bells you hear when you open the door to the library. It's always makes her happy to hear it. If only she could hear it again. 

After that, there's that scent that he leaves wherever he goes. His sister had told her about it, and after that, she couldn't help but wonder how he did it. He always smelled like old books. Always. 

He loved mysteries. He loved them so much that he could've been one at some point, if it wasn't for the fact that she was his best friend. She knew him and he knew her. He used to stay up late reading mystery books and get up early in the morning to go looking for them. She wonders if he still does it until now. 

His birthmark. She's seen it a lot, and it's too many times to count. She knows he usually keeps it covered by his hat or hair, but that doesn't make her want to see it any less. It's always nice to look at—no matter how odd it is. 

To top it all off, there's his smile. And goddammit, that's what she fell for all those years ago. Maybe if she saw it again, she'd fall for him all over again. It made her feel like she was everything. He made her feel that way with a stupid smile, how ridiculous is that? Absolutely ridiculous. But she would trade a lot of things to see it again. Which was even more ridiculous. 

But, honestly? The most ridiculous part of it all was how Pacifica Northwest still loved Dipper Pines after all these years.

* * *

She leaves a voicemail that night. If she's lucky, he hasn't changed his number. 

It's a six-worded message. 

_"Hey, it's Pacifica. I miss you."_


	4. smile for me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out, seeing a specific blonde girl smile is worth watching every bad horror movie there is.

They're up late and it's almost three in the morning but it's too late to back out now. They've watched seven horror movies in a row, and there is no way he's going to give up now. Plus, he's totally unfazed by it. He's seen worse things, and experienced being possessed. Sure, it still gives him nightmares, but the horrible effects and badly done make-up isn't so scary. Although he can't say the same for the blonde girl sitting next to him. 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper can see she's trembling slightly, even with the whole brave facade she's putting on. She's clutching the pillow tightly, and her knuckles are going white. He's not sure why she's that scared, it's just a badly done demonic possession. 

Maybe that's the point. 

Sighing, he asks the same question ever few minutes that's it's pretty monotone by now. "Do you want to stop the movie?"

Pacifica always gives the same, stubborn answer. "No."

He turns his attention back to the screen, watching as the exorcism takes place. Dipper can already see where this is going—it'll fail and at least one person will die. It's always the same. 

Mabel's fallen asleep a couple hours earlier, and he can't really be bothered to move her. She's snoring away on the floor, but she's got a blanket over her (courtesy of him) and Waddles next to her, so it's okay. 

"No!" Pacifica shouts randomly, and Dipper focuses back on the screen. The exorcism _did_ fail; he was right. "Come on! How hard is it to perform an exorcism without making any mistakes?"

He chuckles. "Paz, it's just a movie."

The TV screen illuminates her face by just a bit, but it's enough for him to see that a blush has spread across her cheeks. 

"I know," she says quietly. "How are you so—so underwhelmed about this? It's horrifying and gruesome!"

"How are you so overwhelmed? You look like you're going to have a heart attack any second," he comments and her face turns even more red. 

"Just shut up and watch, Dipper," she returns sharply. He watches as she looks back at the screen and he almost laughs when she looks terrified. 

"We can stop—" 

"No. Don't even bother, Pines," she interrupts. "I am finishing this movie, even if it's the last movie I ever watch."

"Fine," he agrees. "But it's not my fault if you have nightmares." 

Pacifica curses softly, and Dipper laughs. 

"Great, now I have to stay up tonight," she mutters. 

He grins. "I'll stay up with you, since you know, it's kinda my fault we're having this marathon."

She smiles at him and maybe going on this horrible horror movie marathon isn't too bad. It's worth it. He only wishes she would smile at him more. 

"Well, if we're going to stay up, we're going to watch a movie that _I_ like," she says with finality that he doesn't bother arguing. 

"What movie?" he asks, raising his eyebrow. 

"You'll see."

He, in fact, does see. It doesn't take too long for Pacifica to put in the new movie, which turns out to be some ridiculous, childish movie that Dipper would've watched with Mabel, given the opportunity. But there were time restraints, so they never did. 

(He ends up kind of laughing at all the funny bits anyway, and it makes Pacifica smile. So again— _worth it_.)


	5. don't you know that the kids aren't alright?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining when it's supposed to be summer, and all Dipper wants is a peaceful monster hunt.

There is nothing in this world that Dipper loves more than a good, old monster hunt. Well, except for his family. And Ghost Harassers. But yeah, _monster hunts_. 

It's been raining the past few weeks, and finally— _finally_ —the world's taking pity on him and letting the day be sunny so he can go out and have a little adventure. It gets the blood in his veins pumping again with excitement of what he might find. It's amazing. 

Unfortunately for him, Ford's apparently "all tired out" from adventuring with his brother out on the seas so he doesn't want to come, which is kind of a let down, but Dipper won't tell him that. Mabel's coming, and he wouldn't expect anything less, to be honest. She always came. Always. 

But there might be a little downside today. Again. 

Mabel's bringing Pacifica along. 

Sure, they're friends—but she didn't exactly strike him as the ' _let's go out on an adventure in the woods_ ' type of girl. She might complain on the way because of bugs and stuff, and Dipper isn't up for that. But at least he gets to go outside. 

It also takes forever before Pacifica's ready. What does she even need to prepare for? A rainstorm? The news said it was sunny today—plus, it's _summer_. It's supposed to be sunny! Although, the recent change of weather was a little odd…but that didn't matter right now. It's a sunny day and that's all he really cares about. 

"Pacifica, will you hurry it up? It's gonna be night by the time we leave if you keep going at this rate!" he shouts, standing outside the Shack, next to Mabel. 

"Just give her a chance, bro bro. You'll see. Plus, she might be even really good at this," Mabel reassures him, swinging her grappling hook around. "Trust me."

"Yeah, right," he says, rolling his eyes. "She's anything but an outdoor person. That one time with the ghost was just lucky. And back then, I had the journal with me."

"Did that hug mean nothing to you? Where'd all the development go?" she asks dramatically, placing a hand on her forehead. "What a tragedy!"

It's too late because his cheeks are already red. "What hug? We didn't hug! What are you talking about?"

It's his sister's turn to roll her eyes. "You're being ridiculous again, Dipper. If this monster hunt ends badly, I promise I won't ever bring her along again."

Dipper nods. "Fine," he says. 

"I'm here!" Pacifica shouts, coming into view. "Why are you all such in a rush? We've got all day to do this thing!"

He rolls his eyes. "Let's just go."

They head into the forest, and it's a little wet from all the rain. It's muddy, which wouldn't help if a monster started chasing them. But they're okay so far. 

He ignores Pacifica's whines about the mud and her shoes and her hair. He keeps Mabel's words in mind, hoping she's right. 

Dipper's got a destination in mind already. Ford's told him about a small cave at the far east of the woods where there's stones that can heal any wound. He never got to go there himself, so it's all pretty exciting for Dipper. 

"Are we there yet?" Mabel asks a little later. "My feet are starting to hurt."

"Almost," he replies. He points up ahead. "At the bottom of that mountain, there's a cave. That's where we're going. There's supposed to be stones that can heal any wound."

"Can it heal broken hearts?" Mabel jokes, before Dipper shoves her. 

"I'm assuming it can't heal my muddy shoes?" Pacifica says dryly, rolling her eyes. 

"If we're lucky, maybe it'll heal your attitude," he mutters. He doesn't know if she heard it. (He can care less.)

"Hey!" Yep. She definitely heard it. "Maybe it can heal your stupidity! These shoes cost more than your entire house!"

Dipper rolls his eyes. "I wonder if it can heal your materialism."

"What is with _you_ today? You were so nice that night!" she exclaims. 

His eyes widen. "What's wrong with _me_? Look at yourself, Northwest! You took forever to get ready, you keep complaining, and now—" he pauses, his fists clenching. " _Now_ you're just insulting me!"

She huffs, eyes narrowing. "You know what? Once this hunt is over, I am never talking you again!

"Fine!"

His eyes glance on Mabel. She's frowning. Well, it was her idea to bring Pacifica along. 

"Let's go," he says with finality. No one says anything until they reach the cave. 

When they do, Mabel's first to pick up a stone and place it against one of her bruises. It's gone within a second. 

"It really works!" she exclaims, grinning. "This is so cool!"

Dipper picks one up, staring at them. They're crystal, and they kind of look like they're glowing. This is amazing! He takes as many as he can and places it in his backpack. 

"I wonder if there are any side effects…" he mutters as Mabel screams. 

He turns around, watching as a lump forms on where the bruise was. It's swollen and red—a side effect. 

"Mabel! Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he asks rapidly, running over to her. 

"It stings—oww!" she says. Pacifica's bending over, too, taking a look. 

She glares at him. "I thought you said these were safe!"

"I never said anything like that!" he counters, pouring all of the stones out of his backpack. More lumps keep growing on Mabel's skin and Dipper doesn't know what to do. 

"Look what you've done! We should have never went here!" she tells him, and Dipper has to stop himself from strangling her because he has to _focus on Mabel_. 

"You think I don't know that? Mabel's my sister! If anything happens to her, I won't forgive myself!" he exclaims, grabbing some lotion Ford told him to pack as a precautionary measure. He starts to open it. 

"Well, at least that stupid head of yours will learn not to venture in the woods as a hobby!" 

He lets go of the ointment and stared at her. "Well—"

And that's when Mabel snaps. " _Enough_!" she stands up, her eyes teary. 

He stands up, walking towards her. She backs away. "Mabel…"

A tear falls down her cheeks. "I was _so happy_ when Pacifica agreed to coming on this monster hunt! It's been raining all week and then Dipper says we're going on a monster hunt. For me, that means I get to spend sometime in the woods with my _best friends_! Do you know how happy I was? But _no_ —you two just can't get along! And now it's all ruined!"

If there's anything Dipper hates more than anything, it's seeing Mabel upset. There's a pain in his chest, to be honest. 

Dipper looks at Pacifica, sighing. If this is the only way to make Mabel happy, then so be it. 

"Look, Pacifica, I'm sorry for what I said. I guess you were just raised to care about your clothes and shoes, and I kind of should of guessed this would happen since it's your first time. I'm sorry," he apologizes. She smiles a little. 

"I guess I'm sorry, too, Pines. Sometimes my curiosity gets the better of me as well. It's just you being you." He smiles at her. 

When Dipper looks back at Mabel, she's grinning. With the lotion helping, her lumps aren't very swollen anymore. (He makes a mental note to ask Ford how he knew this would happen.)

"I told you, Dipper. Just give her a shot," Mabel places her hands on her hips. She turns to Pacifica. "And you need to tolerate him more. It'll work out if you guys try, you know. You did that night, and you can do it again."

Why does everyone refer to the lumberjack night as _that night_? It's weird. At least, to him, it is. 

Pacifica gives him a smile, and he thinks that maybe they _can_ work it out. Mabel was right—they've done it before. It can't be that hard to do it again.


	6. we're on top of the world now, darling, so don't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ridiculous at first, but then it gets better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually my favorite so far, so I hope you all like it! this is for my sister, since she really, really wanted this prompt to win.

It's ridiculous how she's standing alone at prom, drinking the punch and eyes narrowed at anyone who dared to glance at her direction and test their luck by asking her to dance. It really is ridiculous. 

Yeah. She's been asked to be dance, but that doesn't mean she ever said yes. Picky, some people call her. But she isn't just going dance with anyone. Not just some random guy that decided the she could be worth three minutes of his life. So, no. She's perfectly alright standing alone. 

Okay, she _did_ ask someone. He didn't say no, but he didn't really say yes either. Well, preferably, he said yes. She likes to think of it that way. It hurts less. 

But excuses happen and with her luck, he couldn't come because he had a stupid big test the next day. If she's being honest, who even has prom on Thursday nights? No one, that's who. Well, except for the Gravity Falls High School. And she couldn't ask him to take a bus all the way from Piedmont just for a stupid prom. That's a little selfish. 

She told him it was okay, but didn't bother hiding the disappointment when he told her because she knew he'd understand. He understood her better than anyone did. And that's okay with her too. 

It's not that she didn't have any friends, either. Of course she did. She's Pacifica Northwest. But the thing is, she isn't really close to them and they've got their own dates to take care of and make out with during the slow dances. 

Anyway, she really is okay. 

Besides, this time she didn't really care about being Prom Queen. The votes were always rigged. No matter how hard or how innocent the people who were counting the votes, they're always rigged. That's why she doesn't bother. She'd rather lose a fair contest than win an unfair one. And that's saying something. (Her parents would disagree.)

So it's okay, really. 

It just kind of bothers her how he'd forgotten his promise to call before she went to prom (which started at five). He usually doesn't forget those kind of things. It's not like it's required or anything just because he's her boyfriend. People make mistakes. 

And it just so happens that this mistake just hits a little too close to home with unfulfilled promises and the feeling of being let down. 

Pacifica knows he wouldn't have done it on purpose. He never does. He's a good person—a dorky one at that. Although that doesn't change the fact that he forgot.

Because secretly, she likes it when he calls. She likes hearing his voice through the phone, not-so-squeaky-anymore, but it's dorky in its own way. Which she loves. Not that she's ever going to tell him that. 

The next sip of her drink is a little sour for some reason and her nose scrunches up in distaste. She puts the glass down, smoothing her lake-foam green dress. She even curled the tips of her hair to piss off her mother. (She's lucky she even got away with it. All she got was a bitter, "It's not my fault if no one asks you for a dance.")

Her parents would flip if they found out she didn't have a date. It's a good thing that she'd gotten away before they mentioned anything. 

Pacifica watches the people on the dance floor have a night to remember while she stands alone. It's completely cliché and she knows it but here it goes: it sucks how the one person she wants to dance with isn't even here. 

A sigh escapes her lips before she can even process and suddenly there's a voice coming from behind her that's squeaky enough that she recognizes it anywhere. 

"You know, I'm actually deciding whether I should ask you for a dance because of all the sharp looks I've heard you've been giving everyone who's tried."

Pacifica turns around to meet his grin and brown eyes, and her heart beats a little faster. 

"Oh, really?" she asks, giving him a small frown. "That's a shame. There's actually one guy I've been meaning to dance with all night. It's too bad he isn't here."

"Well, am I allowed to take his place?" he asks, grabbing her hand without even the slightest of permission but she goes along with it anyway. It takes a lot of her strength not to laugh. 

"I can't dance with a stranger, now can I? Mind telling me your name?" she teases, a soft blush appearing on her cheeks as a smile spreads across her face. 

"Dipper," he says, still grinning. "And you, my lady, are?"

"Pacifica," she replies as he spins her around. When she's facing him again, she says in a soft voice, "I thought you couldn't come."

"Well, I couldn't miss the chance to see you in a pretty dress," he jokes, earning a shove. 

"You're overdoing it, Pines," she says, but she's beaming with joy to see him anyway. 

"Really? I thought I was doing great."

Pacifica shakes her head, still smiling. "You're horrible at flirting."

"I got you to be my girlfriend, didn't I?" he asks and she blushes. 

"Sadly, yes. I was young and foolish," she's still grinning. It seems like the smile doesn't want to fade no matter how hard she tries. Maybe she's okay with that, too. 

"Yeah, well, we both had our dorky stages in life." His face is a little closer to hers now. "I'm just glad I had you to live it with me."

"You're such a sap," she replies. She's still glad he's here. (She hopes he won't fail his test either.

"Sorry about not calling earlier. There wasn't any reception on the bus," he explains, but he receives a kiss on the cheek anyway. 

"I'm just glad you're here."

He laughs softly. "I am, too. You owe me if I fail that test tomorrow."

She rolls her eyes. "You'll be fine, you big baby. You're smart—sometimes."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asks, trying to sound angry but it doesn't work because he's still smiling. 

"Nothing, nothing," she shakes her head. "Didn't say anything."

"Nice try, Northwest." It's scary how much he can make her laugh in one night. No one else can really do it but him. "You still love me anyway."

"I do? I wonder why," she feigns confusion, biting her lip. "It's a mystery how you got me to fall for you in the first place. You're too…dorky."

"And yet you're slow dancing with me right now," he points out. Pacifica smiles. 

"I guess the really mystery then is how you actually fell for me."

Dipper blinks. "How could I not? You're amazing."

She blushes. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to accept the compliment?"

"Yes." His eyes seem brighter than she remembers. Maybe it's because of the lighting in the room. 

They're still dancing at this point, even when the song's coming to an end. She'll probably get asked about who she danced with later, but right now, she can't care less if all eyes are on her. Because her eyes are on him. 

"Thank you," she says. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot."

"Anytime, Paz," he says before placing his lips on hers. It's even better than she remembers. 

(It sucks how he has to live all the way in Piedmont. She doesn't get kisses often because of it.)

Then at that moment, Pacifica decides that maybe ridiculous things can lead to good things that can lead to her wishing that the night never ends because she can't stop herself from smiling.


	7. it's like i'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing him again is okay. But having a crush on him? That's even worse.

There's some sort of nervousness that's not leaving her body any time soon. Her heart's beating fast while she waits on the front porch of the Mystery Shack, along with the rest of the relatives and friends of the Pines twins. 

Their bus is supposed to arrive any second now and Pacifica can't keep her fingers from fidgeting and her foot from tapping against the floor. It's not like she hasn't seen them in a very long time—they come home every summer. There really isn't a reason for her to be nervous. 

Maybe it's because this is the first time she's actually acknowledging her feelings for the younger Pines twin. It's a bit horrifying, to tell the truth. 

Feelings? For Dipper Pines? It's seems a little preposterous at first, but she'd been there. And she's (kind of) accepted it already. 

"Someone's a little anxious," Wendy comments and Pacifica stops fidgeting. 

"I'm just excited to see them," she replies. "It's been too long."

"Uh huh," Wendy says, an eyebrow raised. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that you're crushing on Dipper?"

Her cheeks turn pink. "No, of course not."

Wendy nods anyway. "Sure. Whatever you say, Pacifica." She gives Pacifica a wink. "Just don't hurt him, alright?"

"I won't," she mutters, looking away. God, that was embarrassing. 

Is it that obvious? Did Dipper know? He couldn't. He was the world's most oblivious person when it came to feelings. She knew that. 

A few moments passed and the bus came into view. Stanley Pines shouts, obviously excited to see his niece and nephew. Ford tries to keep him quiet, but it doesn't work. He shouts along next to him anyway. Pacifica grins. Her best friends are back. 

The two step out of the bus and they come running toward their grunkles. Pacifica stays rooted to her spot, not wanting to disrupt the moment. 

They hug Wendy and Soos and it takes a while before they actually get to her. But when they do, it's worth it. 

Mabel tackles her into a hug, almost making her fall. The first thing she notices is that her braces are off; second is that she's gotten taller. 

"It's nice to see you, too, Mabel," Pacifica says, smiling. "I've missed you."

She lets go and turns to Dipper. It's a little awkward when they hug each other, but it feels good, nonetheless. 

The others have already headed inside, so it leaves the three of them. And Mabel—she will get what she deserves later—decides that she's going to leave Pacifica and her brother alone. 

"I'vegottogoinsidenowsohavefuncarryingthebagsinyoutwo! I'malsogoingtoleavebeforeyouprocessthissentence! Bye!" her words are rushed and it leaves Pacifica standing awkwardly next to Dipper. 

"So," she starts as she carries Mabel's bag from the spot where the door to the bus was near earlier. "How was Piedmont?"

She looks at him, and she thinks that he changed a little, too. He's definitely taller and his eyes are a little brighter. His smile is bigger, too. (Or maybe it's just her.)

"It's good," he replies. "Nothing can beat this place, though. It's great to be back."

She nods, stopping right in front of the door. "It's good to have you guys back, too. Gravity Falls wasn't quite the same without you."

She opens the door and she can hear him laugh a bit. Pacifica smiles to herself.

What she doesn't hear, though, is a soft muttering of how much cuter she'd gotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at superishs.tumblr.com!!


End file.
